The New Uchiha
by SliverFox201
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are married but shes cheated on him with the thought to be dead Obito.She gets pregnant & years later he wonders why he never felt Sasuke was his father.On 1 mission he gets the answers. CPT 2 REWRITE ObiSaku
1. Secret Lover

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura are married but she's cheating on him with the thought to be deceased Obito Uchiha and gets pregnant with his kid. Will Sasuke find out or will it remain a secret.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura moaned as Obito licked her folds hard. They been doing this for a while and no doubt that they loved each other. This had to remain a secret though. For all everyone knew he was dead and she had a husband witch so happened to be his little cousin. He removed his tongue to spread her legs open and thrust in her with so much power you couldn't tell this was the crybaby Obito Uchiha, Kakashi was always bullying.

He had no doubt became a man over the years. No longer had that cute little kid face and baby fat. Instead having a sexy face along with a buff but not too buff body. He's cock was also about 10 and a half inches long _"much bigger than Sasuke"_ Sakura thought with a giggle.

"Whats so funny?" Obito asked with an amused smirk on his face. He knew that giggle it always meant she had a perverted thought, it made him so….**horny.**

"Oh nothing just thinking how much bigger you are than Sasuke." She said with a perverted smile.

"Glad to here that." Obito smirked as he went faster as Sakura screamed/giggled in pleasure.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura's alarm clock went off as she sat up to see a note on the side were Obito usually sleeps when Sasuke wasn't there.

_Hey baby had fun last night, I had to return to the Akatsuki ugh, I grown to hate that place, I'm thinking of retiring and making Pein the real leader. Well enough ranting, I'll be back when Sasuke isn't there. Love you, Obito U.._

Sakura giggled at the note and suddenly felt sick so she ran to the bathroom and threw up for a good 5 minutes. _"That's strange that never happened after sex, oh well I'm probably just coming gown with a cold."_

With that thought she got dressed to go to the hospital. Putting on her nurse outfit and walking out the door.

"Hi Ino!" Sakura said waving walking in the hospital.

"Hi Sakura how are you today?" Ino asked with a smile. Over the years they became best friends again after Ino finally accepted the fact that Sakura won and moved on to Shikamaru. The two are now engaged and happy. Sakura though, wanted to dump Sasuke's sorry ass and marry Obito and live happy ever after.

"So I herded Sasuke is coming home today." Ino said in a sing song voice.

"Are planning anything for him?" She asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Um…no I don't think so. why?" Sakura asked confused.

"Oh come on Sakura don't tell me you have nothing planed for him!" Ino shoughted out to the entire hospital. "You haven't seen him in 2 weeks and your not even going to have a romantic dinner with him?!"

"No I don't think so." Sakura said very board.

"Sakura, do you even love him?" Ino asked surprized.

"Ino, I really don't…I'm in love with someone else." Sakura said with a sigh.

"OMG WHO IS IT TELL ME! TELL ME!" Ino said excitedly.

"You're not mad?" Sakura asked as Ino who shook her head no.

"Well, he is so hot and sexy and lovable and caring and everything I have been dreaming of." Sakura said happily.

"Have you done it with him?" Ino asked in awe.

"Yeah he is so big 10 inches long!!" Sakura said stretching her arms out to show Ino how big he is.

"Wow!" Ino said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm home!" Sasuke yelled for his wife. He missed her so much and wants a peace of her tonight. With that thought he smirked and went up the stares to hear a loud scream.

"I'M PREGNANT!!" Sakura yelled from the bathroom. Sasuke stood there wide eyed and then smiled. The Uchiha clan was finaly going to be rebuild.

Little did he know it wasn't his…

Fox-Chan- what did you think. Hate it? love it? Next chapter '13 years later'


	2. 13 Years Later Gotta Find You

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XXXXXXX 13 Years Later XXXXXXXXX

Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Daiki, Hisao, and Akane were on there way to the twins' house to see there new big screen TV.

"It's so cool and huge!" Hisao said to Daiki who looked like he couldn't care less.

They made it to the house and kicked of their shoes and went inside. While on there way to the room Daiki saw a picture with a man that looked like Naruto-sensei, a girl who looked like a younger version of his Aunt Rin, a boy who looked like Uncle Kakashi and a boy that look just like…him.

He picked up the photo to get a better look at the boy and his eyes wided to find they look exactly alike.

"Hey Daiki are you coming?" Akane said sticking her head out the door.

"Oh yeah" said Daiki as he put the picture down and followed but not until he looked back at the picture again.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Later the trio was walking to the Hokage tower about a mission they had.

Daiki's sensei was Naruto Uzumaki 'Namikaze' since he found out who his mother and father were he desisted to go by the last name he always had but people call him Naruto Namikaze. He has inherited his fathers Flying Thunder God and Rasengan. Giving him the nickname 'Thunder' off of that AC/DC song (Don't now it look it up.) But the ninja that doubted his skills call him 'The 4th's Kid' but they soon regretted that. He wares an outfit just like his father's minus the coat. He also looks just like him but with whiskers.

His other team mate was Hisao Hatake. The son of Kakashi and Rin Hatake. He often helps Daiki with pranks that he pulls. Even if Daiki was the master mind of them he gives them the 'Hisao' touch, as he puts it. Daiki and Hisao being best friends sense birth. People say that there two peas in a pod or as Daiki and Hisao put it "two GBs in an iPod". He does not get along with his sister (see below). They fight all the time and usually Daiki has to sit between them to stop the fighting. He wares dark kaki shorts, a ¾ shirt the same as his father's was as a kid except in a darker blue. He doesn't were a mask and has a very bad attitude but not as bad as Daiki's.

The girl of the team is Akane Hatake. She is the daughter of Kakashi and Rin Hatake and the 'older' twin of Hisao. She is very organized so it annoys her to have a messy brother. She usually tells her cousin and brother that pulling pranks are bad and mean and that they shouldn't do it. Hisao says she is a 60 'goody-goody' and a 40 'smart-elic'. But deep inside and I mean really deep they know they care for one another. She ware's a black long-sleeved shirt and short white skirt with nee- high black shorts. And looking like her mom got people calling her a 'mini-Rin' not only because of looks but she is a medic-nin too.

Daiki Uchiha was now a 13 year old boy. He looks just like Obito but with red goggles, red on his outfit instead of orange, elbow-long sleeves, and kaki shorts (I might put a picture link of him on my profile.). He inherited his mothers temper and inhuman strength. He inherited nothing from Sasuke and he questioned that, but he never had the juts to ask his mother. He is the 'King' of pulling pranks. Naruto even said that Daiki pulls things he never thought of. Since he is always the master mind they always know who did it. He does now the Chadori and Sharingon but that never convened him that Sasuke was his father.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

That was a filler for the next chapter 'Wake me up inside' sorry for the shortness


	3. Wake Me Up Inside

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto BUT I own Daiki, Hasio, Koki and Akane

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto BUT I own Daiki, Hasio, Koki and Akane**

How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.

Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
home 

**-Evanescence**

Daiki and his team mates were standing in the Hokage tower waiting to here about there

mission.

"This mission is a B-rank and might take a large amount of days." Tsunade said was she

looked at the team.

"Well what's the mission about?" Hisao asked getting impatient with the whole thing and

wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

Tsunade just rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, "you are to find the Akatsuki hide out

find a scroll that has the village symbol on it, you are to leave in 3 hours so you're

dismissed." As she said this the three young teens walked out but Naruto stayed.

"What is it Naruto?" Tsunade asked with her hands in front of her face.

"B-rank…seriously? Do you honestly _think_ it's that low in ranking?" Naruto said, arms

crossed.

"I know, its just since Pein died the council thinks it makes them less dangerous."

"Well did you tell them otherwise?"

"I tried but there stuck on the idea." As Tsunade said this Naruto sighed and walked out

to get ready for the mission.

_**2 hours and 55 minutes later**_

"Hasio! Get off me!!" Daiki yelled form the ground as Hasio sat on his back laughing.

Suddenly a poof came into the clearing showing Naruto.

"Hasio get off Daiki please" Naruto said laughing.

Hasio suddenly felt dark aura coming off of Daiki so he quickly got off saying "Ok I'll

get up!"

Akane just rolled her eyes and smiled at the two knuckleheads (who she doesn't claim in

public) and said.

"So…are we going to leave are what?" she said while the boys just nodded there heads.

"Yes, but before that. Daiki, can you summon Koki?" Naruto said.

"Ok" Daiki bit his thumb and started making hand signs then a poof came and reviled a

small auburn dog with orange puffy neck fur and had some resemblance to a fox.

"WHAT!!" he dog yelled obviously annoyed then…it begun.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN '_WHAT_' YOU MANGY MUT!!" Daiki yelled back, as you

see he got his temper from Sakura.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU SPOILED ROTTEN KID!!" Hasio and Akane

just stared as if they grew another head. Naruto signed.

"Stop you two. Koki can you trace the smell off of this." Naruto said as he took out a

peace of the Akatsuki cloak. Koki smelled it and began running north.

And they were off

They been jumping from tree to tree for two hours strait and they were starting to get

tired. So they stopped and make a camp sight.

"Hey Hasio you know that girl who was in our class that would always stare at you?"

Daiki said lying down with his hands behind his head.

"I don't know there are lots of chicks out there who want too get with H man" he said

smugly but a snort was herd from Akane which made Hasio glare at her.

Daiki rolled his eyes and said "That blonde haired brown eyed one" as he sat up cross

legged.

"Oh yeah…what was her name again? Tia, Eia, Byi…Pie?" he said with arms crossed

thinking hard.

"Sia" Akane said shaking her head at her brother. Pie? Who would name there kid Pie?

"Oh yeah, what about her?" He said turning back to Daiki.

"I herd she turned lezbo"

"Gasp no!" Akane said getting into gossip mode and sat down with them.

"Yep" Haiki said as he drank some water.

"ALL RIGHT!!" Hasio jumped up with his arms in the air happly.

Haiki and Akane stared at him like he was crazy but, he might just be.

"Alright everyone time to hit the hay" Naruto said breaking the conversation as they when to bed.

"Haiki! Time to get up man!" Hasio said as he tried to get Haiki up but wouldn't budge.

Hasio sighed then he got an idea. He walked out of the tent with an evil look on his face

that made Akane and Naruto stare at him.

Haiki was sleeping peacefully until he was drenched in cold lake water.

But quickly Hasio realized his mistake

5

4

3

2

1

"WHAT THE HELL!!" then all you could here was yelling and punching for ten

minutes.

After they got threw pack they began to walk with Koki in front.

Daiki had his eyes closed looking smug

Hasio had anime tears in his eyes with a swollen face

Akane and Naruto just sighed

"Are we there yet" Haiki said annoyed with so much walking.

"Not yet but were close" Koki sad while Haiki sighed in relief

"Good" Hasio said crossing his arms still a little sore from the little incident at the camp

sight.

Suddenly Naruto stopped which made the four look at him. He pulled out a map which

they guess of the Akatsuki hide out.

"When we get there we are to spit up and go in either the North, South, or East entrance."

"What about the West?" Hasio asked

"There isn't one. Anyway I am to go on my own to the south. Haiki and Koki are to go

to the North and Hasio and Akane are to go together from the East" Naruto said looking

at his team as they knotted.

"Ok!" and with that they all started to jump from the trees.

Once they got there Haiki, Akane and Hasio looked up at the large rock that was the

North gate, probley the most dangerous. Naruto turned to Daiki and said.

"Daiki" The said boy turned his attention away from the rock to look at his sensei.

"Can you destroy the rock" Naruto said as Haiki smirked and put on his gloves. He ran

on the water and held up his fist ready to punch the large rock then he punched it with so

much force it would put Lady Hokage's punched to shame. He even did it without

chakra. And with that they all when into there entrances.

**Haiki's POV**

I was running down the dark halls checking each door. I had to look closely to see them

because there were lanterns about fifteen feet away from the next ones and they were

hardly lighting the halls. I keep running until I saw a light that I guess was the end.

**Hasio's POV**

Me and Akane looked threw each door until they found the scroll room.

"Akane we found it!" I said quietly as we went threw the scrolls and found the scroll of

Lady Tsunade's description.

"Come on Hasio lets go before someone comes" I knotted as we ran and found a light

coming from the end.

**Naruto's POV**

I walked silently down the hardly lighted halls looking threw each door. Finally after

searching threw every door I came to the end and stepped outside patiently waiting for

the rest of my team.

**Normal POV**

Haiki ran until the came right beside Naruto painting heavily. Haiki felt something…

familiar. He turned his head to meet an identical face.

His eyes widened

I finally desisted to update lol… the next chapter will be 'Through The Fire And The Flames'


	4. Through The Fire and The Flames

And on the wings of a dream

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

And on the wings of a dream  
So far beyond reality  
All alone in desperation  
Now the time has gone

Lost inside you'll never find  
Lost within my own mind  
Day after day this misery must go on!

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!

**- Dragon Force**

OoOoOoO

Daiki stared wide eyed at the man in front of him. He could here his heart in his ears.

_Bump-bump_

_Bump-bump_

_Bump-bump_

"Something tells me this will become _very _interesting" the man said with a smirk then

vanished with the wind. The whole place started to shake and cave in.

"Haiki! Come on!" Hasio said running up to a still Haiki. He snapped out of it and the

team ran out the caving building.

_Who was that? _Haiki thought as they jumped tree to tree.

"We should be back before tomorrow" Naruto said breaking the awkward silence.

_Whoever that was, I feel like I know him_ Haiki sighed as they set up camp and going to

bed.

OoOoOoO

Obito stared into the fire with a stoic face. Poking the fire with a stick and grunted getting

up to get more wood.

"I'm too old for this" he mumbled.

_Tomorrow I'll pay Sakura a little visit _he said as he began his journey to Kahoha.

OoOoOoO

The next day Daiki and the team arrived at the village.

"I'm so glad to be home, I'm going to go take a nap when I get home" Hasio said as

Akane rolled his eyes giggling.

"Haiki!" a young girl with black hair and red (not Sharingon) eyes ran up to the team

with a blush on her pale face.

"Hn?" Haiki said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh um…you want to you now get some Ramen?" she said as her blush deepened. The

girls name was Sakima Sabutobi daughter of Asuma and Kurenai. Sadly never knew her

father but was always told about him.

"Sure, come on" Haiki said as they started walking to Ichiraku Ramen Shop leaving the

rest of the team wide eyed.

"Well, I'm going home" Hasio said as Akane followed him. As Naruto poofed to the

Hokage tower with a sigh.

"So was the mission successful" Tsunade said asking Naruto as he gave her the mission

scroll and the retrieved scroll.

"Hokage what's in this scroll that's so important?" Naruto asked.

"Pein's cell unlock code" Tsunade said and sighed relived.

"It still has the seal on it" she mumbled.

"Pein was captured!?"

I think it would be best I you go home and get some sleep, you look tiered." Tsunade said

changing the subject.

With that Naruto sighed left the office and when to his apartment.

OoOoOoO

"Haiki what's wrong you haven't said a word over here?" Sakima said and blushed when

Haiki turned to her with a smile.

"Oh it's nothing just something that happened on the mission, I rather not talk about it"

Haiki said as he went back to his ramen.

"Oh ok" she said as they finished there ramen and Haiki started walking her home.

"This is it, thank you Haiki" she said with a blush and a small smile.

"It's no-"

"HAIKI!" a loud voice said breaking Haiki off.

"**Sigh** what is it Inamaru?" Haiki said clearly annoyed. Just like Akane and Hasio,

Inamaru and Sakima are twins. Inamaru being the oldest and he is very protective of his

little sister.

"What are you doing with Sakima?" He said.

"Walking her home" Haiki said flatly not really in the mood for another 'fight' with

Inamaru.

"Brother please don't do anything, Haiki has done nothing wrong" Sakima said.

"Whatever" He said walking inside of there house.

"Thanks again Haiki" Sakima went into the house and when she shut the door clutched

her heart with a deep blush and smile.

OoOoOoO

When Haiki got home he took of his shoes and when into the kitchen.

"Hello honey how was the mission" Sakura said as she was washing dishes.

"Same old, same old" he said with a sigh as Sakura laughed at her son.

"Where's…dad?" he hesitated to say dad and made it sound like he meant something else.

"On a mission" Sakura thought her heart was going to stop when she herd him say it like

that.

"Oh…what's for dinner?"

"Your favorite, rice casserole with pork chops" She said.

"Cool well I'm going to go get a bath" and with that Haki walked out the room. Sakura

sighed and clutched a necklace she pulled out from under her shirt.

_Flashback_

"_What's this Obito" Sakura asked holding a heart shaped necklace in her hand. It was _

_beautiful; it has the Uchiha crest on it, but for some reason it wouldn't open._

"_Um, why wont it open" She said looking up at him. Obito just smiled and said,_

"_When you are truly happy it will open"_

_End Flashback_

"When I'm truly happy" Sakura mumbled with a sad smile. "Well better start making

dinner."

After dinner Haiki went to bed early, that let Sakura to finish the dishes. Suddenly there

was a crash startling Sakura as she took out a kunai.

"Who's there!?" Sakura said until she herd a familiar voice making her drop her kunai.

"It's just me Sakura" the person stepped out to revile Obito.

"O-Obito?" Sakura said her heart pounding in her ears.

"Glad you remember me" He said as he came closer to her.

"The years have been very good to you" he smirked as he lifted her chin up to get a better

look at her face. Sakura who was still in shock suddenly snapped out of it and hugged

him.

"I-It's been s-so long" Sakura said crying as he hugger her back and kissed her cheek.

"Shh, don't cry" He keep mumbling comforting words in her ear.

OoOoOoO

Haiki jumped up as he herd a crash and got up to see what it was. He quietly came down

the stairs and watched the seen before him.

The man from the mission was at his house hugging his mom.

"Sakura, I want to know. Is that kid mine?" Haiki grew wide eyed as Obito asked that

question, but it was his mother's answer that made his heart stop.

"Yes" Haiki froze until he herd the man speak to him.

"You can come out know" Obito said, shakily Haiki came out from be hide the wall.

"Haiki?" Sakura said unsurely.

Haiki then passed out.

OoOoOoO

_**There you got it.**_

_**Next Chapter **_

_**Sorry, Blame It On Me  
**_

_**Fox-Chan**_

_**Oh and I put up a link to Haiki**_

_**The link doesn't work but after the link and the little a blank or whatever it is, it says **_

i253./albums/hh71/SliverFox201/untitled.jpg

_**COPY AND PAIST THAT TO YOUR ADDRESS BAR**_


	5. Sorry, Blame it On Me

_**OK I WANT TO GT SOMETHINGS STRAIT**_

_**TS DAIKI NOT HAIKI**_

_**I DON'T KNOW Y I PUT HAIKI **_

_As life goes on I'm starting to learn more and more about responsibility  
I realize everything I do is affecting the people around me  
So I want to take this time out and apologize for things I have done  
And things that have not occurred yet  
And the things they don't want to take responsibility for_

OoOoOoO

Daiki shot up from the hospital bed.

"So you're finally awake" Obito said standing up

"So you're my father?" Daiki asked while Obito knotted his head. Daiki's head went down.

"Why haven't I meet you before?" he said looking sad.

"**Sigh** I couldn't I was on a mission for a long time, before I ever knew about you" Obito said sitting down in the chair beside Daiki.

"Do you love mom" he said almost so quiet Obito couldn't here him.

"I did but I don't know anymore"

"Oh" he said still looking down

"Well kiddo I got to go talk to the Hokage, we can catch up later" Obito smiled and walked out the door.

"_Do I still love Sakura?"_ Obito thought shaking his head. Now is not the time to think about that.

OoOoOoO

**Obito's POV**

"Who are you and what do you want!" Tsunade yelled at me, even after all these years

she's still a bitch. I sighed and told her.

"Obito Uchiha" she looked at me like I was crazy and just stared at me for a while.

"I don't believe you" she said.

"Old lady! Look at me and tell me with a strait face that you think I look nothing like

him!" I said going into the immature Obito mode. Tsunade's eyes widened but didn't say

anything. I smirked triumphantly.

"Just because you look like him doesn't mean y-" she was cut of by the door opening and a familiar face.

"Lady Tsunade I-" his eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Hey Kakashi long time no see" I said he just pointed his finger at me.

"I-I-I-I b-but you I-I-" then he was out cold.

'_That's happening way too much'_ I thought with a sweat drop.

"Well, I guess that settles it you are Obito Uchiha, hum, how about getting a right eye"

She said.

"Yes Please" I said while knotting my head.

OoOoOoO

"There you go" Tsunade said giving me a mirror to look at my new eye.

"It was an Uchiha's eye, after the massacre they took out there eyes and put them into a safe place." I knotted my head practicing blinking with two eyes again.

"I think Kakashi should be awaking soon, lets go see how he's doing" after she said that we walked to Kakashi's room. She opened the door only to find him still knocked out.

Slowly his eyes opened and widened at Obito.

"I'll just leave you two alone" she said walking out. There was an awkward silents until I said

"So…you still an asshole or what?" I said slightly laughing.

"It really is you" he said quietly.

"Hey I got to do something you want to come with?" I asked.

"Sure"

OoOoOoO

We arrived at the training grounds and I walked up to the KIA stone looked up my name and scratched it out.

"I'm so sorry" I herd Kakashi say quietly. I stopped what I was doing and stud back up.

"I should be the one to say sorry, I didn't come back" I said looking down.

_I'm sorry for the times I left you home_ _  
_

_I was on the road and you were alone  
_

_I'm sorry for the times that I had to go  
_

_I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know  
_

_That you were sitting home just wishing we  
_

_Could go back to when it was just you and me  
_

_I'm sorry for the times I would neglect  
_

_I'm sorry for the times I disrespect  
_

"Why?" he asked me not daring to look at me.

"I kinda didn't know how" I said scratching the back of my head.

"But, I should have tried to find a way back but when I did, I still didn't come back" I said looking down again.

"How did you find you way back?"

"I uh met someone" I said

"Oh who was it?" he asked

"You probably don't know her but her name is Sakura" his face was in shock, shit I guess he does now her.

"Did you guys ever do anything?" he said coming closer.

"I uh um yeah" I said looking down again.

"She has a son that looks just like you"

"I know I went to see her and meet him, she must have found out after I left…again"

OoOoOoO

I was on my way to talk to Sakura again. I arrived at the door and knocked.

"Coming!" I herd her voice yelled. She opened the door and saw me.

"Oh Obito come in" I walked in; looking around the place was a lot different from last time I was here, well in the light.

"Do you want anything?" she said looking at me.

"No thanks" after that we both sat down. There was a long silents until I said.

"I'm sorry" she looked surprised when I said that but quickly became sad. She walked up and hugged me with tears in her eyes, it made my heart break I now know I still love her.

_  
I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done  
_

_I'm sorry I'm not always there for my son  
_

_I'm sorry for the fact that I am not aware  
_

_That you can't sleep at night when I am not there  
_

_Because I am in the streets like everyday  
_

_Sorry for the things that I did not say  
_

_Like how you are the best thing in my world  
_

_And how I am so proud to call you my girl_

_Bridge__  
_

_I understand that there are some problems  
_

_And I am not too blind to know  
_

_All the pain you kept inside you  
_

_Even though you might not show  
_

_If I can apologize for being wrong  
_

_Then it's just a shame on me  
_

_I'll be the reason for your pain and you can put the blame on me_

_Chorus__  
_

_You can put the blame on me __4x__  
_

_Said you can put the blame on me __3x__  
_

_You can put the blame on me_

After I had a talk with Sakura I told Daiki to meet me at the ramen bar for us to talk.

"Hello Daiki" I said smiling at the boy who took a set next to me.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked me as we both ordered our ramen.

"Oh you no guy stuff, and I just wanted to say, sorry I wasn't there for you" his eyes widened when I said that. Our ramen came and started eating. _  
_

_  
Sorry for the things that daddy put you through  
_

_And all the times you didn't know what to do_

_He got up and left you there all alone  
_

_I'm sorry that you had to do it on your own  
_

_I'm sorry that I went and added to your grief_

_I'm sorry your life turned out this way_

_Bridge__  
_

_I understand that there are some problems  
_

_And I am not too blind to know  
_

_All the pain you kept inside you  
_

_Even though you might not show  
_

_If I can apologize for being wrong  
_

_Then it's just a shame on me  
_

_I'll be the reason for your pain and you can put the blame on me_

_Chorus__  
_

_You can put the blame on me __4x__  
_

_Said you can put the blame on me __3x__  
_

_You can put the blame on me_

"Oh its ok, um well how did you and my mom meet" he asked and I smiled.

_Flashback_

_I walked in a Smokey bar and looked around. I spotted a pinkette at the bar drinking a fruity drink. I walked up to were she was sitting._

"_Hey you're a pretty little thing aren't you?" I said flirting with her as she turned to me with a drunken blush on her beautiful face._

"_Thanks!" she said smiling and a smirked at her. _

"_You want to go to my place?" she giggled and knotted her head. I grabbed her hand and walked out the bar._

_When we got to my place I put her legs around my torso and started making out. We fell into the bed and we started pulling each others close off._

"_You are so big!" she said making me smirk arrogantly._

_I put my finger inside her folds as I herd her moan. I put another in her only to be flipped over. Sakura started kissing me to my head to dick and put it in her mouth, it was the best damn blow job I ever got in my life. I flipped her over and thrust into her. _

"_Ahh! Much bigger than my fiancée!" _

"_You have a fiancée?" I said stopping what I was doing._

"_Um yeah, the hokage made is making us get married to rebuild his clan, don't stop" I started going fast, after a few hours of hearing our moans and groans she started talking again. Last time i checked the only clan in the hidden leaf village that died was the Uchiha, but i was to horney to care._

"_I still don't know why she wants us to get married at 16" my eyes widened, she was under age…shit. _

_I'm sorry that it took so long to see  
_

_They were dead wrong trying to put it on me  
_

_I'm sorry that it took so long to speak_

_I'm sorry for the hand that she was dealt  
_

_For the embarrassment that she felt  
_

_Just a little young girl trying to have fun  
_

_Her daddy should never let her out that young  
_

_I'm sorry for Club Zen getting shut down  
_

_I hope they manage better next time around  
_

_How was I to know she was underage?  
_

_Enter 21 you know the club they say  
_

_Why doesn't anybody wanna take blame?  
_

_For rising back out disgracing my name_

_Even though the blame's on you __3x__  
_

_I'll take that blame from you___

And you can put that blame on me 

_2x__  
_

_You can put that blame on me  
_

_And you can put that blame on me_

_**-**__Akon_

OoOoOoO

_**THERE U R another chapter**_

_**Next chapter will be**_

'_**Forever'**_

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**_


End file.
